


Brats

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Lover Boy [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hickies, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Teasing, but not really ajjsjsk, or is it...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Minho can never keep his hands to himself.





	Brats

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the minbin fic but it turned into minbinsung ig sorry idk if anyone cares or if anyones even paying attention to this series anymore cause i sorta took a break from it and its been awhile?? havent really had insp for it but once i do ill try to come up with more parts for this series (or yall could suggest stuff? either in the comments or message me @ cheruuhyuckies on twt bc my tumblr doesnt give me notifs anymore aksjsj)  
also ive never written anything like this so it kinda sucks!! and its hella short!!! im sorry!!!!!!

Changbin's hands rested gently on Minho's waist, fingers rubbing small circles over his hipbones as the older boy kissed down his neck gently. The shorter boy could hear Jisung entering the room in the background, his eyes opening slowly to look at the boy who was now stood in the doorway, frozen. Minho had stopped briefly too, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the youngest before picking up where he left off, sucking a bruise right under Changbin's jaw.

"Why do you guys always start having fun without me?" Jisung whined, walking over and forcing his way between them. Minho laughed, shoving the younger boy's shoulder gently before scooting forward, his arms wrapping around Jisung's waist.

Changbin huffed, crossing his arms, "We always start without you because you're always fucking late. Now stop whining and kiss me, asshole," He snapped. Jisung rolled his eyes, pulling the older boy into his lap quickly causing Minho to shift backwards, nearly toppling over.

Groaning, the oldest boy shoved his legs under Jisung's in an attempt to get more comfortable. His arms were still tight around the boy's waist but he quickly moved them so they were resting on Changbin's thighs. Changbin smiled at him as Jisung paced a kiss on his left cheek, then one on his right, before finally kissing his lips, gentle and slow. The shortest boy's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck, his fingers sliding into the boy's chestnut hair.

Jisung smiled slightly into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the other boy's fingers lightly combing through his hair, tugging gently on knots to untangle them. Changbin nipped at the younger boy's lower lip, smirking when he whined. Minho watched them continue to kiss for a few more seconds before latching his own lips onto Jisung's shoulder, biting lightly. The younger boy's breathe hitched as he pulled away from Changbin, a strand of spit following him back as he gripped Minho's thigh tightly in his left hand, his nails digging into the boy's skin. His other hand held a handful of Changbin's—No, _Seungmin's_, Jisung had worn it himself at least a hundred times—shirt, watching him with half lidded eyes as Minho moved up his neck slowly, small bruise's starting to form a trail.

Changbin whined at the lack of attention, shimmying in Jisung's lap, "Reason number five hundred of why we always start without you: I never get any attention once you bitches are together." He pouted, pushing at the top of Minho's head to get him to stop.

Minho snickered, shaking his head, "Bullshit. We spoil you—fucking everyone does! You're just an attention whore." He said, pulling away from Jisung to sit next to him and pull Changbin off the boy's lap and into his own. Changbin's face was bright red as he glared down at the older boy, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Minho cooed at him, uncrossing his arms quickly and linking their hands.

Jisung rolled at the two, moving so he was sat behind the smallest boy, "Stop acting like a brat." He muttered, resting his head on Changbin's right shoulder.

"_'Stop acting like a brat,'_" Changbin mocked, glancing over at Jisung to stick his tongue out at the boy before pulling Minho closer to him by the strings of his hoodie.

Minho laughed lightly, shaking his head before placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips, "You two will be the death of me, I swear."


End file.
